


talk too much

by cha_huns



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, hhhh im scared of posting, i just had this idea and wanted to write it, my first try writing so its prob terrible, romang and jaekyung are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_huns/pseuds/cha_huns
Summary: Hun hates phone calls. But not Jaehyun's.
Relationships: Cha Hoon & Kim Jaehyun, Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	talk too much

They're both sitting outside Hun's house, it's summer and too hot to stay inside with the broken air conditioner.  
Hun's long blond hair is sticking with sweat to his forehead and neck in all directions after trying his best to get it out of way. Needless to say, it didn't work too well.

Jaehyun turns his head around and scans his best friend's face for a second before he erupts into laughter. 

"You really need to get a haircut."

It's now Hun the one who moves his head facing the other.

"I know," for the nth time in afternoon he moves away the hair strands falling in front of his face, "I just don't want to make an appointment."

Jaehyun's amused expression transforms into a confused one,

"Do you not like the way they cut it? Last week Jaekyung told me there's a new hair salon a couple of blocks away, you could t-"

"It's not that" Hun interrupts.

"Then?" Jaehyun says with his confusion intensifying but the initial laugh not leaving. 

"I hate making phone calls."

-

Jaehyun has had the habit to call Hun for a long time. It's not every day, of course, just any day they haven't seen each other or maybe after their usual meetings, when he gets home and tells him about another PUBG game he's won, or when Jaekyung gets him on his nerves and uses Hun as a way to rant and curse at his sister, or-

Ok, maybe Jaehyun calls Hun a lot.

And after his friend's words the other day, he has been overthinking about it.

They've been best friends for so long, Jaehyun can't even remember all the secrets they've shared and all the times they've got themselves in trouble. But he remembers when they first met, and how Hun didn't think twice before letting out a 'What the fuck's wrong with you?' when Jaehyun asked if he liked vampires or werewolves.   
He knows Hun would be honest with him if he didn't like getting so many phone calls, he's not someone to keep what's bothering him for himself.   
At least with Jaehyun.

He tries to let go of the thought and decides to stop calling Hun for a while.

-

Jaehyun's phone rings on his pocket as he's playing PUBG at home, not a rare sight to be honest. He wasn't expecting any call so he doesn't rush to take the device out and check who's calling, but as his eyes run across the screen and read Hun's name, he immediately picks up.

Hun's voice sounds calm on the other side, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm playing PUBG," Jaehyun was close to stuttering, like a week without calling Hun made him shy, "What about you? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah?", Hun sounds really confused. 

Jaehyun stops to think. 

Hun's all right. His voice is as calm as when he's speaking to Romang and his tone is soft, almost playful, but it definitely does not sound like he's on a rush or needs something.   


"Are you there?" a clueless voice cuts his flow of thoughts. 

"Yeah sorry, I just thought something happened to you" Jaehyun admits. 

"What?" Hun's disoriented tone only continues to grow, "I just called because I miss your calls."

"You what? I thought you hated phone calls?"

"I- well actually, wait," Hun takes a short pause to mentally slap himself for admitting that earlier but his brain connects the dots instead, "Did you think that because of what I said the other day? When we talked about my hair?"

It's now Jaehyun who's fighting against himself in his head as he asks why would he say that, but his mind is fast and he figures out what to say soon even if his tone still shows the shyness from before.

"To be honest, yeah, I thought you might not want to tell me you don't like phone calls to avoid hurting me in some way or, I don't know, maybe you just didn't know how to tell me, so I stopped calling."

After a few seconds' pause and causing the mini version of Jaehyun living in his brain to run and scream and set off every alarm thinking Hun was mad, a well-known laugh comes out from the phone and the younger's heart skips a beat. 

It's just relief from knowing Hun didn't want to end his life, he thinks.

"You really are an idiot Jaehyun. You're my best friend of course I don't mind your calls. Yes you're annoying at times but I'm used to it. Also, your phone calls are fun, you just ramble and scream about whatever's going on, but you know when you call because you're mad at your sister? It's like you're shouting and whispering at the same time and your voice is a mix of soft and angry and," Hun realizes he's the one rambling now and he's talked too much and Jaehyun hasn't said a thing and- did he say something weird? "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm listening I just thought you wanted to kill me"

"I kinda do, don't worry the feeling's always there" both laugh at this, and the awkward atmosphere is gone when the laughing stops.

"Well, I'm glad you don't hate me for calling you because I've been saving up so many shit to tell you, you're gonna hate phone calls for real now."

"It's okay, I hate phone calls, but not yours."

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing so i hope it was not too awful dhjss i've had this idea for a while but i had trouble writing it because i felt insecure about it. nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
